Official:Mar10 Promotion
Spring Surprise Promotion During the Spring Surprise Promotion, players will receive a "mystery gift" with purchases they make in the period between 11:30 AM PST March 12th and 3:00 PM PDT March 22nd. This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer (including credit card, paypal, OOO Game Card, PayByCash, and even mailed cash/check!), but only purchases of $9.95 and higher are eligible to receive a mystery gift. Purchases of either doubloons or subscription during the promotion period are eligible. Please remember that the current payment limits on your account apply and cannot be exceeded. As with previous events, your mystery gift will be redeemable on any one pirate associated with your account. Available mystery gift items include... * Spring Green Octopus Familiar * Spring Green/Tan Parrot Familiar * 'Mala-Cat' Pet * Spring Green Knotwork Tapestry * Spring Green Chromas * Spring Green Clothing In addition to the mystery gift, every participant of the Spring Surprise Promotion will also receive a commemorative trophy! Arr! About Spring Green Spring Green is a special seasonal item color that will not be available for general sale from Tailors or other in-game shoppes. It is available in this promotion as a familiar color, as the color of all the clothing prizes, as the color of the knotwork tapestry prize, and as a special chroma item. About Chromas Chromas are an item that are carried in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty panel. They can be used to permanently change the primary or secondary color of any existing piece of clothing, except the Savvy Hat and any clothing item that lacks color options. Promotion Details Purchases eligible for the Spring Surprise Promotion must be made between 11:30 AM PST on March 12th and 3:00 PM PDT on March 22nd. This will be referred to as the "promotion period". Subscription New $9.95 or more subscriptions during the promotion period will receive a mystery gift. Players with an existing $9.95 or more subscription will also receive a mystery gift. You can become eligible for an additional mystery gift if you are already subscribed by extending your subscription by $9.95 or more during the promotion period. You can learn more about extending an existing subscription here. Coinscriptions and gifted subscription time do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Spring Surprise Promotion. Paypal All payments completed with Paypal during the period of the promotion will result in a player receiving a mystery gift. It is, however, important to note that some Paypal payment options, including those initiated from a bank account, can take several days to clear. Payments cleared after the period of promotion has expired are not eligible for mystery gifts. eChecks are the most common form of "delayed" Paypal payment. Cash Players paying with cash, checks, or money orders mailed to our office are also eligible to receive a mystery gift. However, these payments must be received at our office prior to the last day of the promotion (March 22nd). Due to the constraints of the promotion, we will not be able to provide mystery gifts for direct payments received after this date. Collecting Your Mystery Gift Your bonus item can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" panel on the pirate with which you would like to receive the gift. Mystery Gift Distribution and Value The selection of items is made entirely by chance (all purchasing players will receive a bonus item, but the distribution is arbitrary) and is not calculated based on the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made; the probability of receiving a specific item is the same for your first or tenth purchase. The distribution of probabilities for various mystery gifts will be as follows: * 0.3% - Spring Green Octopus Familiar * 0.5% - Spring Green/Tan Parrot Familiar * 2.2% - 'Mala-Cat' Pet * 7.0% - Spring Green Knotwork Tapestry * 10.0% - Spring Green Chroma * 80.0% - Spring Green Clothes Three Rings offers no substitutions for these items. These items are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your mystery bonus gift, contact us through the Support Form. We should be able to validate your purchase and assist with any problems. Category:Official Documentation